Client 386.118
Fixes: *Fix for crash when opening corrupt / malformed notepad file. *Fix for crash when player position relative to sound position is invalid. *When entering a 'Text' command for a hotkey, fixed random characters appearing in tooltip field *Ensure that tazoon walkways always load (model is larger than anything else in game). *Fix for opening pouches in storage structures. *Speed up / fix login if object under player is missing. *Fix for invisible character if object under player is missing. *Crash at startup if really fast computer (occurred with recent optimizations). *Fix problems with environment regions applying underground (like jungle leaves). *Hotkey Editor Window overwrite tooltips. *Fix for selecting correct environment to fade / maintain. *Fix auto equip tool crash. *Correct problem "day drift" on computers with very high framerate. *Fixes for issues reported with player position while under ground. *Fixes for dual wielding storage structures. *Fixes for casting animations / sounds. *Include keyword matches with item effect information. *If damage is zero, ablative event still processes. *Feedback for crafting items showing item name properly. *If we get action information about an entity that is invisible, do not process the action. This prevents buffs from being displayed in mid air (before a monster has loaded) and improves start up time. *Don't warp NPC to destination when NPC is performing idle action animations with large differences between movement positions. *When shutting down, fade out music instead of stopping immediate. *When in combat, monsters should surround and face. *Prevent debug logs from being moved to logs_old when they are new logs (happens on computers that don't build cache of writes). *Fix %race% replacement in feedback / quest dialogue. *Missing animation assets for human male ghosts. *Crash fix for loading UI def files that are malformed. *Fix for Entombed Dragon moving when greeted (he's entombed and should not move). *If game files are missing, display error message and strongly suggest patching. *Reduce repetition / duplicating already calculated values in main loop. *Fix Auto Equip for Quarrying Ability. *Leak in chat logging. *Crash fix for anchor spell assets. *Correct extra space on end of combat feedback. *Emote List truncated. *Crash fix for item deconstruction. *Crash fix for receiving chat from NPC that have not finished loading / just unloaded. *Fix for some textures compositing incorrectly (affected Cedar Staff). *Catch game window resize below 800 x 600 and stop drawing - prevents situation of invalid window ratio. *Catch situations where texture fails to be created (causes instability and later crash). Optimizations: *Improvements to environment manager so it uses less resources / more maintainable for future updates. *Improvements in when composite textures are saved. *Monitor for resolution change every 2 seconds, instead of every frame. *Do not update statistics manager unless it's running. *Don't render monsters when initially logging in. The positions are wrong until the player actually moves, so no need to draw until player moves and we get a good position. Prep assets from disk though. *Speed improvements in biote setup when transitioning from invisible (for startup setup) to visible. *Characters use much faster calculation (less accurate) when sending ground position and use interpolated position when flying (needed when landing or taking off). *Improvements to time / work allocated to subsystems. Should improve frame rate on more basic computers. *Improvements in when composite textures are saved. *Monitor for resolution change every 2 seconds, instead of every frame. *Do not update statistics manager unless it's running. *Don't render monsters when initially logging in. The positions are wrong until the player actually moves, so no need to draw until player moves and we get a good position. Prep assets from disk though. *Speed improvements in biote setup when transitioning from invisible (for startup setup) to visible. *Add support for SSE2 processor instructions. *Spread out terrain and sector loading so frame hitches are reduced. Features: *Allow idle actions to specify a movement speed. *Fixes to auto-equip when using quarrying ability. *Crossbow and Shillelagh textures. *Provide interface for accessing hidden / protected chat channels. *Display warning if technique application would overwrite with an existing tech and prompt. *Display the name of hot key number and bank being edited. *When an item is dragged for action types, add a generic tooltip and icon. *For action type Use item, when an item is dragged dropped, add the action to the list. *For action type Open Window, add the icon of the selected window automatically and a tooltip with the windows name. *Allow events to be tagged as replace / no-replace (will be used with root) so events can be tagged for stacking / not-stacking. *Password feature for creating chat channels. Category:Client Updates